The present invention relates to an integrated washing agent dispenser, in particular for the pivotable door of a dishwasher.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a dispenser device comprising, within a support body or structure                a first device for dispensing a washing agent and a second device for dispensing a rinse agent,        an electrically controlled actuator device, coupled to the first dispenser device in such a way that a first commutation of the actuator device after the door has been closed dispenses substantially only the washing agent, and coupled to the second dispenser device by a transmission mechanism which includes a pivotable interconnecting element;        the said interconnecting element being able to make the transmission mechanism inoperative when the door of the machine is opened and to make it operative after a first commutation of the actuator device subsequent to closure of the door.        
Dispenser devices of this type are known in the art, for example from the documents DE 33 04 037-A and DE 195 35 153-A.